


Home From Work

by orphan_account



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Corsetry, Fanart, Gen, Lingerie, Nipple Clamps, Trick or Treat 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wore it under his suit all day~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home From Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neurotoxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurotoxia/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw _lingerie_ , and I saw _Reno_ , and the picture pretty much drew itself!


End file.
